


Heat and lightning

by tokilu



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Height Differences, and then angst, smut smut smut, sofa sex, talking about feelings, with each other at least, yep that's a no no for me if i'm reading something, you can guess with who is each
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23881240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokilu/pseuds/tokilu
Summary: Based on the post-war ninja scenario. Sakura has to deal with her feelings, her emotions, and especially her sexuality in a period of her life when she doesn't know what she wants or who she wants. Confused, she chooses the worst way to discover it: the physical way. Maybe it's the best way.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 31
Kudos: 114





	1. The heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatlinkontheinternet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatlinkontheinternet/gifts).



> HELLOOOO my dear friends.  
> So, another piece of, basically, heterosexual smut.  
> I can't believe I endded this story after FOUR months of working on it. It's probably the longest piece of smut I've ever written.  
> I hope you like it. I'm happy to say part 2 is already written.  
> Pleeeease, revieeeew. I really really really really want to know if you guys enjoyed it.  
> Thank you so much to the wonderful [Link](https://that-link-on-the-internet.tumblr.com/) for beta'ing this piece since the beginning. It's for you obviously! Get well soon <3  
> And finally, [my tumblr](https://lampuga.tumblr.com/), in case you want to follow me/tell me a prompt for a story/talk to me in these endless quarantine days!

When she started to fuck Sasuke, it felt like lightning. 

When she started to fuck Naruto, it felt like heat. 

Fucking Sasuke was something prepared. 

Fucking Naruto was not.

Well… indeed.

***

Coming back from a war was… an experience. An experience only a person that has come back from one can talk about. Those who experienced death and torture weren’t able to sleep. The healers continued healing. The fighting survivors… survived.

The village was a terrifying mix of joyful exuberance and sad grieving. A lot of people had lost their loved ones, although a lot of them were able to come back.

When Sakura came back, she felt like she couldn’t stop talking. It was an odd feeling, but whenever someone asked how she was, or how she was doing, she just started and didn’t stop, even though the one asking was the waiter from a restaurant. She would beat her ass working all day at the hospital, but for some reason, the energy she felt running through her veins was not ending. Not a bit. Not at all.

That was why, every time someone asked her to go get some drinks, she would accept. Instantly. Because having a moment alone to process everything that had happened was that much more difficult than just working and drinking until her eyelids shut and her brain did too.

At the beginning, she wouldn’t go out with the usuals. ‘At the beginning’ only meant the one and only day Ino shut herself up at her house, because the next day, she was with her, drinking and laughing. It was not right, it was not the healthiest way of coping, but who was Sakura to judge. Yeah, who in hell was she to judge anything anymore. She actually saw hell and came back. Nothing would come close to it.

Shikamaru took the whole week. He came back the same day Naruto was released from the hospital. Partying everyday was starting to become pointless, but that day they had a reason.

That night, Sakura looked at Naruto through the cloud of smoke floating in the bar. It smelled of tobacco, but also of alcohol and... people. She could not contain her smile, though. He looked… radiant.

He was wearing a light orange short-sleeved shirt and black trousers. His golden hair was so long he kept pulling it away from his eyes. However, his smile never wavered. He greeted each person who approached him with the same intensity, with the same joy as the first, even though they had been in that bar for hours. This was something that Sakura could understand: people were thanking him for being alive and recognizing him as a person, and Sakura supposed that was kind of a dream for Naruto. Seeing him so happy made her smile even more.

“What’s so funny?” asked Ino, who seemed to have detected the amusement of Sakura and was trying to decipher what was so interesting of watching Naruto being in the middle of a crowd.

“It’s nothing,” she said absent-mindedly while circling the border of her drink with her thumb.

But it was something. It was the first time Sakura recognized Naruto as a man, too.

***

The weeks passed with the speed that characterizes the times of peace and quiet. It was still too early for problems, which seemed to be waiting for the right moment to occur. Albeit the right moment was not that afternoon.

That afternoon, Sakura had invited Naruto to spend the evening. It had become so habitual for them, so usual in so few weeks, that Sakura did not even have to ask Naruto to go to see her. They both took it for granted. The nights of getting drunk to forget had become afternoons of movies and blankets, of ramen and laughter.

It was odd to think that, during the war period, life continued on in civilian cities. People still went to work, kids were still playing in the park and movies were still being made in the non-fighting villages. So many it was difficult to catch up. But they were trying.

That evening, the only evening they had free in the whole week, they were watching some light romantic comedy about a woman that had an imaginary friend. It was so stupid Sakura was almost falling asleep.

Until Naruto put his hand on her leg.

It was, logically, the best course of action. Sakura was slayed on her sofa, not self-conscious around Naruto at all anymore. It had been too long since they had started spending so much time together for it to be unusual for Sakura to have her leg above Naruto's knee. In fact, she was falling asleep too. But that movement unsettled her. She looked at him without turning her head, and he seemed distracted, watching the movie and apparently as bored as her. She scanned his face and body expression to check if the gesture had an effect on him as it had on her, but found nothing. Apparently, having his incredibly big hand covering her leg was something that only turned _her_ on. And quite a bit.

And then, something happened.

It was a carefree act, something so natural that only Naruto could do it. Something small, something that any friend of hers could have done and Sakura would not have reacted at all.

Naruto started to caress her calf.

Each centimeter of the bare skin he was touching with just the tip of his fingers was screaming. She could feel the roughness of his finger calluses, hardened from weapon handling and jutsu making.

He was wearing a white shirt that wasn't too loose, rolled up just above his forearms so it wouldn't bother him. Why had she never noticed his forearms before? Kami, his body seemed to be specially made to stretch his clothes in just the right places. She could see how the tendons in his forearm tightened at the slightest movement of his fingers, how each vein was marked without him noticing. It was hypnotizing. 

And it was incredible. Sakura was only in contact with Naruto through her leg, but she could feel the heat from his entire body. He seemed to radiate warmth. From previous medic analysis, she remembered him being a couple of degrees hotter than average, but never felt it on her own body. She was starting to feel really warm from just being an inch away from him; if she were even closer… maybe she wasn’t feeling hotter because of the body proximity to Naruto, but because of Naruto himself. The idea threw her off.

“What?” said Naruto, interrupting her thoughts. 

She was slightly startled, moving her gaze from his arm to his eyes, not realizing he was not watching the movie for a little while now.

“You looked like you were in pain. Are you in pain?” he asked her innocently. Before she could answer, he was moving his hand away, looking fazed, misinterpreting her reaction. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know I was making you feel uncomfortable.”

“Oh, no, no, you’re not. It felt really nice — I was just thinking about something else. Sorry.

“Oh”, he breathed. “Okay,” he grinned, and put his hand back. He squeezed her calf a little before turning his look again to the movie and just that little action made her stomach drop and her insides squeeze really, really hard.

Did she literally just say it felt good? What on earth was she thinking? She swallowed. She was really, really trying to watch the movie, but it was getting more and more difficult.

She got the feeling of something pulsating between her legs and she turned red, wondering if he could sense how bothered she was. Of course he couldn’t, but that didn’t alleviate her at all.

As the minutes ticked by, she tried to focus on the movie again, but she had completely lost the plot by that time. When she turned her gaze to look at him again, she found him sleeping, his head resting on the back pillow of the couch. However, the hand on her leg was still there.

She watched him sleep for a moment. He looked so peaceful, his masculine features engraved on Sakura’s memory after years of friendship. And yet they were new to her. The Naruto in front of him seemed like a stranger somehow, but he still gave away that aura of calmness and tranquility… it was hard not to get sleepy too. 

She turned and laid her head on his lap. It didn't take long for the clutches of sleep to embrace her as well.

***

The next time Sakura was conscious, she felt like she was being carried. She was so comfortable and cozy, she didn’t feel like opening her eyes at first. Then she realized who was carrying her.

For the first time in a long time, she felt like she wanted to be taken care of. It was an odd feeling, something she hadn’t felt like in a long, long time. Naruto’s chest was hard against the curve of her body, bumping a little with the cadence of his silent steps, one hand circling her legs and the other the upper part of her back and neck. He was, indeed, warm, even through clothing. When he knelt by her futon, she wished he could stay with her.

Her eyelids were dark, so she deduced he didn’t turn on the lights not to wake her. She felt his breath on her face when he deposited her on the bed, his body close to her.

She waited. The only thing that could be heard in the silence of the night was their breathing, his a little bit more labored since he made all the effort of carrying her. And she waited some more. 

But he wasn’t moving. He wasn’t going away. She wished she could see what he was doing, but she needed to maintain the façade.

Then, he leaned.

And he brushed her forehead with his lips.

In no time, he was gone, the mark of his hot and soft lips still on her skin.

She opened her eyes when she felt him kissing her cheek, and lingering. He pulled back, eyes closed, and afterwards looked at her.

And, of course, found her looking back at him.

***

The sound crockery clinging woke her up. For a moment, she was confused, wondering how she managed to go to bed the day before. However, it didn’t take her long to remember everything. And then she was instantly lucid.

As she was getting dressed, taking off her pajamas and putting on her pink top and black pants, she couldn't help but remember the image of Naruto's face when he stepped aside after kissing her cheek. He looked like a deer caught in the lights, so surprised that she was awake that he didn’t say anything for a moment. The tension was palpable in the ambient, a weird aura forming; her, expecting and waiting to see how he would act, how everything would develop, and him, just shocked. Naruto wasn’t really insightful. 

He then murmured a quick ‘I’m going to sleep on the couch, it’s raining outside’, got up and left as quickly as he could. It wasn’t raining outside.

Not so many hours later, she found him cooking in the kitchen. 

“Good morning.”

He turned slightly just to regard her, the pan he was holding preventing him from doing more.

“‘morning. Slept good?” he asked, his tone free of all the strain of the night before. Still, she noticed how his shoulders tensed when he heard her.

She nodded, mumbling her claim. “Have you been up for long?”

“No, not really,” he lied. Just as much as she, but for different reasons. She hadn’t been able to sleep for two hours straight since the end of the war.

She tried to grab the pot of coffee, but did at the same time as Naruto. They bumped, but she quickly retreated, blushing a little at their stupid ditzyness. She decided to just sit down.

Next thing she knew, she was rubbing her eyes while Naruto put down a cup of coffee in front of her. It wasn’t the first time Naruto slept on her couch, and he always made them breakfast in the morning.

She murmured a ‘thanks’ and inhaled the aroma of the freshly brewed coffee. “In the barracks, I missed a good coffee more than anything,” she commented.

Naruto sat down in the chair next to her. “I’ve never asked you how the… real war was. You know, the field. I arrived pretty late.”

She frowned at his tone. “Naruto, you came when you could. Don’t say things like that,” she said, her tone serious.

He didn’t answer. Instead, he looked away, taking a sip of his own coffee.

“You still drinking that wannabe coffee, pure milk and sugar?” she said, trying to change the subject. 

The only side of his lips that Sakura was able to see was curved upright.

“I prefer sweeter things, excuse me for having good taste,” he teased back.

She snorted. “You? The ramen guy of Konoha? Good taste? Give me a break.”

He didn’t answer back, and a calm silence was installed between the two. For Sakura, it was clear to see how the war affected both of them. Naruto was… calmer. More mature. He was different, and it was weird to say it aloud, but he really did become a man. Now, he didn’t feel the constant need to fill the silences, and that was something that relaxed and irritated her at the same time. What was he thinking? Now that he wasn’t constantly talking, she was really having a hard time guessing his thoughts.

He finally spoke. “You know… I still think about it. I know it’s kinda a taboo, and we don’t talk about it much. But when you are ready… I’ll be.”

She stared at her cup like it was going to give her her next line.

He continued. “For me… I feel like I didn’t do enough. I could have been there earlier if I had realized everything before.”

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but shut it down at the end.

“I wonder if this feeling of not doing enough, of not… feeling enough, will go away with time, or I will feel like I constantly need to do something to prove myself forever.”

She moved her head to look at him and spoke finally. “Naruto… even if you decide to stop being a ninja and become a farmer, I’ll support you. We will. You have me, and of course you’ll always have Sasuke.”

He stared at her, his expression blank.

“What?” she inquired. 

He looked away. “I’m not talking to Sasuke right now,” he finally said. 

She open her eyes wide. “No? Why not?”

“Why not? He tried to kill you, Sakura. The only thing you’ve ever done to him was love him, and he tried to kill you. Twice.”

She was beyond surprised. “But... he tried to kill you too. Several times, actually. Why is it different?”

Naruto, again, gave her the silent treatment. “Answer me, Naruto.”

“I don’t know. I don’t know. It’s just... it’s going to take me some time to forgive him.”

But she wasn’t understanding him. Why? Why now? What could possibly be the trigger for Naruto to not want Sasuke after all the struggle to bring him back?

And then she understood.

A sudden idea crossed her mind, so stupid she couldn’t believe it was plausible, but for some reason, it was impossible for her to erase it from her mind.

It was because of her.

Naruto felt... jealous? Threatened?

Sakura got up from her site and approached him slowly. He was looking down, his hands on the kitchen table, both his and her cup forgotten.

She held his face between her hands, making him look at her. “You know I’ll always be there for you, right?”

His eyes shone bright slightly. He cracked a weak smile; she knew it was because he didn’t really believe her. So she continued, “After everything we’ve been together... after all the chasing, the struggling, the enemies and the fights. We still remain, and it’ll continue to be that way. Tell me what you need, Naruto, and I’ll provide. I’ll be your eyes when you need sight, your brain when you need rest and your hands when you need strength. You already prove yourself enough.”

Tears were flooding from both their eyes, some of them already spilling from Sakura’s. He lifted his hand and touched her tears softly, caressing her cheek. He turned on the chair to have his body facing her. His eyes were full of love, a little flattened with tenderness. He got up and hugged her with all his might, his hands wrapped around her waist, trying to show her with the strength of his embrace the infinite love he developed for her over the years, and especially, over those months.

When they separated, their faces remained close. Some seconds tickled by.

She didn’t know why she kissed him, but she did. It was a fast kiss, clumsy, full of the inexperience of doing something like that with each other. She licked her lips, and it tasted like her own tears. That only action made Naruto kiss her again, this time with more force.

When he pulled away, he was looking at her with his eyes wide open, his brain still processing the situation that his lips had already taken action on. “Do you…” 

“Yes, yes, fuck, I’m sorry, but I do,” she said quickly, stumbling over the words. She wasn’t entirely sure what he was going to say, but she just wanted his arms around her in that moment.

He giggled, amazed, before leaning again and capturing her lips with his own. 

Again, the kiss started slowly.

And then, at one point, it turned into flames.

She ran her hand down the back of his neck and tangled her fingers in his hair. She could feel all the muscles in his neck getting hard and constricted as she touched them. She tugged his hair and kissed him harder. 

At the same time, she could feel him holding her waist and pushing her body towards his, his whole palm covering her lower back. His hand was so big. She broke the kiss for a moment and panted, and his fingers dug deeper in her skin.

Their height difference was pretty notable and annoying at the moment. He pulled away for a moment to look her in the eye and signal her to get on top of him while standing, and she did. But the gaze they were sharing was so powerful they froze for a moment, lost in their eyes. She thought he never looked more handsome, more virile, more uncontrollably controlled. She knew he had a will of steel — he had to, having a wild beast inside him and all. But the Naruto before her was as lost in her as he could, as lost in her as she was in him.

He turned to the sofa and sat down with her still on top of him. She straddled his lap and devoured his mouth, eager. Her body was acting on its own, sinuously rubbing his chest, trying to erase the pressure she was feeling in her breasts, in her core, in her whole body.

“Yesterday, you…” he started, clearly affected by the way Sakura was eating his neck at the moment. 

“Yeah, I was. I was lucky you didn’t ask me what the movie was about, because you got me so distracted I didn’t watch a minute of it,” she said in a flurry, her hands feeling the biceps she so wanted to touch the night before.

“Fuck, Sakura,” he grunted while taking her buttocks in his hands and pressing her core to his crotch. “You don’t understand how hard you make me, saying things like that.”

“Then show me,” she whispered in his ear after biting his earlobe.

It seemed like the trust and understanding they have built because of their friendship had simply been lengthened a little more to encompass the sexual aspect. In Sakura's head had come the thought that screwing Naruto might be somewhat awkward, but it wasn’t. It felt natural.

She attempted to take off his shirt the way she would do it with her own, but it didn’t exactly work and that made him chuckle. She moved aside for just a fraction, letting him stand up straight on the sofa and take it off from his neck. Sakura almost fainted at the simple action, because taking his shirt off made his shoulders square and his abs contract. She was touching them before he got fully undressed. 

“God, how long have I been wanted to kiss you,” he gushed. 

“Then do it already,” she ordered, commanding as always.

But she was the one that kissed him again fast, hard, her lips moving not as fast as her libido was increasing, but almost. Her hands moved down to his pants, trying in a futile effort to unravel the knot of the cord that was putting them up. Again, he broke the kiss and took her hands in his. 

“You know they are not waiting for us anywhere, right?” he joked, a big smile plastered all over his face. She looked shyly at him, her cheeks red. “Fuck, don’t look at me like that,” he cursed and groaned before kissing her again, putting his tongue inside her mouth and tasting her. 

Just as he was free from his pants, Sakura’s hand went straight to grab his length, this act more deliberately delicate than the others. He hissed at the contact, and leaned in to bite her neck. She gasped and held him tightly; it seemed they had a direct effect on each other. Like they were connected, just like the time Sakura put her hand inside his body and got his heart back in gear. It just worked. They just worked.

He wasn’t even touching her, but she’d never felt more turned on in her entire life. And it was his fault and his fault only, because the faces he was making... god, the opened mouth, the half-closed eyes staring at her breasts, the furrowed brows, the small push his lips were making in anticipation of what was coming, the tear of sweat that was going down his forehead and continued its trail down his neck. She pushed herself forward and licked it out of his neck, making him groan even louder.

“Please, stop, fuck,” he babbled, stopping the undulating movement of her hips and his. It seem he didn’t even know what he wanted at that point.

He kept kissing her neck, licking it, stopping just to gasp for some air when she was rubbing the head of his shaft. Sakura, always the smartest one, noticed how his hands trembled when he touched her hips. She took his hands in her own, lifting her shirt to her shoulders and putting his palms upon her breasts. She started to grind slowly upon his erection.

If he was already breathless, that took all his breath away. Two hard pinky nipples, as pink as her hair, were crowning the tops of her breasts, waiting to be sucked, massaged, picked. His mouth went straight to one of them, opening his eyes to look at her in just the exact moment she let go of his dick and made a very loud cry. She kept whimpering, making the same sound and faces she did when she was in pain, but for the way she was pushing her breast to his mouth, it seemed the exact opposite. He started to grind himself up and down her panties, hidden below her red skirt. He kept going from one nipple to the other, covering them in his saliva, lifting his left and unbandaged hand to gently twist the unattended one. However, it seemed the harder he would suck, the harder he would tweak and the harder he would grind, the better the noises would come out of her throat. 

She positioned herself slightly, putting her butt up and grinding her clit all along his cock through her panties, making him grab her boob with more force. She thought that he could touch her breasts all day and she would never get tired of it; his hands were the perfect size for them, his tongue was improperly hot and unraveling all around her hot nipple. She was feeling a fire throbbing between her legs, and could feel a clear moist wetting Naruto’s dick. She looked at him for the second time, too embarrassed to do it before, and just the sight of Naruto sucking her with a face of pure blissness made her come. She screamed. She couldn’t think, couldn’t exhale. Just breath out, her lungs full of fire, her insides, her throat. 

She froze for a moment. Naruto pulled his mouth away from her, but kept caressing in circles her nipple with his hand. When she opened her eyes, he was looking at her intently. The blue of his eyes was now a dark blue, even though there was light coming inside the window. He looked hungry in a way she has never seen him.

He unbuttoned the two buttons on her skirt and threw it to the ground. It seemed he had paid attention to how she was dressed, unlike her with him. When he moved his bare hand to her core, she looked down.

“Look at me,” he ordered in a commanding voice she had only heard in combat. That voice was like adding fuel to the fire.

When she did, he moved the thin fabric of her panties away and put a finger inside her core, pulling it to the deepest of her with no effort due to how ready she was. He couldn’t help but insert another one, and she just bent, putting her head upon his shoulder and raising her hips to grind his hand, to something to relieve the increasing ache. With one hand grabbing his shoulder, she moved the other one to her center, touching the bundle of nerves just the way she liked. Naruto watched her as he continued pumping his fingers in and out, bringing them wrenched each time. When her fingers stopped for a moment as he twisted his hand pressing inside her just where she liked it, he took advantage and pressed his thumb to her clit, slightly, the way he saw her do it. She moaned in a low voice in his ear. She was just a panting animal upon him, her fluids running down her thighs, and he was a fast learner. 

At some point of the pleasure, she thought it wasn’t fair it was all centered on her. She lifted herself a little to grab him, still hard as a rock, and positioned him under her. She looked at him for a moment. He was looking back at her, his eyes wide open, shining. His mouth was slightly opened, a drop of sweat running down the side of his face again.

And then he was inside her. She felt like something impossible hot went through her bowels and just stood there. He had to have a higher temperature than the rest, he had too, it was the only explanation to him feeling like a fireplace in the middle of the winter. She just stood there, too overwhelmed to move, to speak, to breath. Putting air in her lungs was similar to breathing in the dessert, and all she could breath was him, him, him.

He moved.

And it was not an up and down movement. He started to push his hips in a winding movement, rubbing her clit every time. She whined. He started to pound in an out, slowly at the beginning and hard at the end of each thrust.

She threw her head back, making her back curve as much as she could and taking just the right angle. The sensation was so overwhelming, she dug her nails into Naruto’s chest, making angry red nail scratches that almost instantly cured themselves. Neither of them realized the small act.

“Sakura… it’s too much…” he gasped, not able to even talk. It was also too much for her too.

She leaned in, her whole body against his and her hands on the couch, digging her nails on the material rather than in Naruto’s skin.

It didn't take long for it to be over. She started to feel her core pulsing harder every time and that was what broke Naruto. Unable to contain himself, he gasped, eyes tightly closed, and grabbed Sakura’s buttlocks to put her closer as he exploded inside her, groaning loud each time his dick twitch, trembling and digging his fingers into her skin. She had never, ever, heard him sound like that. It was a sound almost animalistic, and in other circumstances, it would have made Sakura a little bit frightened.

She was panting as hard as him, her head on his shoulder. She could feel herself drenched, a mix of their fluids running down her leg, but couldn’t even phantom the idea of moving. She was sweating, he was sweating, but moving would be like training and then throwing a cup of ice upon her head.

“Well, I’ve never done _that_ with you.”

Sakura lifted her head and they looked at each other.

They burst out laughing. The vibrations of the low laugh resonated in his chest, making Sakura shiver a little.

“Are you cold?” he said, always watching her reactions, watching her intently, watching her, just watching her. 

“How could I be? You are a living oven.

He grinned, with that wolfish smile full of teeth and canines. “Perks of having a fox inside, I guess.”

She started to touch his body, curious, her hands moving on her own. She traced his prominent trapeziums, his deltoids, strong and fibrous, his biceps, remember the name of all the muscles and bones in her mind automatically. She caressed his pectorals absently, simply enjoying the moment, and brushing her delicate fingers against his nipples. He noticed Naruto holding his breath, and she smiled mischievously.

She continued to descend with her caresses until she reached the seal on his stomach. She traced it with her fingers, somehow surprised to see it up close, a few inches above where she and Naruto were joined. He was caressing the underside of her chest. They were discovering something new and exciting and after so many years of friendship, different. 

“It’s really beautiful,” she murmured, astonished with the intricate and complex fuinjutsu he got there. She never took the time to look at it carefully.

More than hearing his response to her words, she could feel it inside her, half hard. She smirked. 

“Can you go again?” she said, smugly. 

“If you seduce me, maybe” he retorted, grinning.

And so she did.


	2. The lightning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this distracts you from these hard times :') Tell me if you like it! I can't wait to hear your comments. <3

The weeks passed by. Time took a weird flow in the afterglow of a war.

She trained, she worked, she investigated, she took missions.

But she was tired. 

So tired when it came to Sasuke. Even if she wanted to, she wouldn't have been able to cry. She had no tears left to shed. She felt that, after so many years of emotional intensity, she had been left empty. She felt anxious at times. A little sadness here and there. But nothing directed at anyone in particular, let alone at... him. 

She had to attend several trials on his behalf. He was not present at any of them. Sakura was not in charge of curing him while he was in jail, no matter how much she asked for it but how little she wanted it. She did not know who went down to make him the cures. Only Naruto, Tsunade, and Kakashi were allowed into his cell.

The results of the trial, the idea that he would go away again, the pardon with a taste of punishment... everything seemed alien to her. She did not know at what point she had stopped caring so much. Maybe when he tried to kill her to be alone with Naruto. Maybe before. Maybe she still cared.

However, in the period when Sasuke was released from prison so that he could have temporary accommodation before his departure, Tsunade expressly petitioned that she continue his treatments. She asked her. A sense of pride and awe had seized her at the time, knowing that her shishou was asking _her_ because she considered _her_ the best qualified to deal with Sasuke's eye problems and because she cared enough about _her_ to understand that she maybe did not want to do it. Never before had Tsunade offered her a mission that she had the opportunity to refuse.

She had accepted before she even knew it. She did not know what it meant for her to be there, after months of not going to see him in his cell, about to invade his home, however temporary. His home, something that would be imbued with him. Exactly like her.

She stood in front of the door for a few seconds after knocking. She knew it was useless. He would have detected her long before that, when she was still standing in front of the black wood of the doorframe, wondering whether to knock or not, whether to enter or not. She did it anyway.

The door opened slowly; it seemed heavy. It looked like Naruto had insisted on Sasuke to be in a good residence before he left, and no one could deny him anything at that point. To Sasuke probably everything, but to Naruto probably nothing.

She thought the vision she saw behind would disturb her less than it did. She had imagined a haggard Sasuke, with a beard, long hair. Perhaps even a little wounded, limping.

But he was fine. More than fine. And that made her feel an inexplicable rage. He was as incredibly beautiful as ever. His hair was pulled back behind his ears, his black eyes were blank, his pale face only looked slightly pale and he was dressed in a gray long-sleeved shirt and pants of the same color, only slightly darker. 

Not a glimmer of light was coming out from inside his apartment, even though there was still some light outside at the end of the day, creating a dismalling contrast.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke," she kinda answered to no question, trying with all her might not to show her emotions on her face like he was also not doing. Or maybe he didn't have emotions anymore. Or so she wanted to think.

"You can come inside," he finally ended up saying after a few tense moments. So, new Sasuke. No arm, yes manners. _Of course I can come inside, you dickhead._

As fast as she nodded, he got inside the darkness and she followed.

She noticed all the windows closed, the curtains covering them. It was so dark she was only able to see because a dim candle upon the living room table and years of training her eyes to get used really fast to the lack of light.

"Why the darkness?" she ended up asking, more to break the silence than from curiosity.

"Light hurts my eyes."

“Good to know,” she commented briefly. When she looked at him, she found him staring, like he was thinking about something. “What?”

He didn’t answer. He turned, lightning up the fire of his oven and putting a pot upon it. “Do you want tea?”

She had to breath deeply not to let her wrath invade her. Of course, he was doing the thing before even asking her. Closing her eyes, she spoke, “Sure.”

She stood there in silence, by the table. Without turning, he quietly said, “You can sit,” and after a moment, added, “if you want to.”

She had to blink fast a few times. He was really trying to make an effort. She knew that he spent months in a dark cell without being able to move or see, but… she didn’t expect this change of behaviour to happen. Not this kind.

She finally sat down and it wasn’t long before he was pouring both him and her a cup. It smelled delicious, and it tasted better. She couldn’t identify the flavour.

“Thank you for the tea. It’s really good,” she said after a couple of sips, and it was the first time anyone talked in quite a few time.

Being so used to Naruto and going out in general, hanging with Sasuke was like going to yoga when you are a seven year old. Nice, but not enough. Calm, but maybe too calm.

His impenetrable face was not changed by her words, but his head moved slightly to nod.

Her hands were shaking a little, she didn’t know why, so she started to tap the table nervously. “How were you these months?” she asked politely and instantly regretted making the stupid question. She was trying really hard to look at him in the eye, his only visible one, because the rinnegan one was progressively being cover by his growing hair. Compared to his beard, nonexistent to the millimeter, it looked like something that had been done on purpose. He wasn't a man who did anything without controlling it down to the last detail.

“Are you scared of me?”

She frowned, dismayed. “Why would you say that?”

“You look tense.”

“I’m ok.”

“Good.”

“Fine,” she snapped. She glanced at the black sofa on the other side of the room. It was one of the few furniture covering the house. “Let’s start, okay?”

She knew she was being somehow rude, it there were any education standards to ruin between them. However, now they were both adults, almost 18. Maybe things had restarted at some point and she wasn’t informed.

She catched a glimpse of his face before getting up and going to the couch. She could have swear he looked almost disappointed. The contradictory emotions that caused in her heart were creating a small chaos. Nevertheless, she got up and followed him. The cups of tea were forgotten on the table.

Just as she was following him to the couch, he started to take off his clothes.

“What are y—...” she stuttered, bewildered. 

He turned and regarded her. “Karin always made me took off my shirt for check ups,” he explained at her silence and opened mouth.

Suddenly, Sakura felt sick.

“Yeah, well, I’m going to check your eyes, so...”

“Mh,” he exhaled, putting his shirt back and sitting on the couch.

A redness crept from below her chest onto her face. She thought that he must had been thinking she was being unprofessional, babbling like that. But in truth, she was disgusted. How old was Karin? What did she make Sasuke do? She thought briefly about asking him more about it, but then she realized she had not enough trust on him or him on her to talk about things like that. They were two complete strangers, one in front of the other.

He sat that at the opposite side of the couch. She briefly assessed her options, opting for kneeling on the couch beside him. She then extracted a small lintern from her sling bag. He turned his body and they looked at each other.

She tried to breath a couple of times, trying to calm herself down because of his proximity and the way his eyes were excruciating her.

She lifted her hand to his face. “May I?” He then again nodded. “This may hurt.”

He exhaled sharply, a sound similar to a snicker. He was still as a statue. She swallowed.

As soon as Sakura turned on the light, Sasuke closed his eyes quite tightly. He frowned, his constricted face looking strange, with features usually relaxed in appearance but in reality in a constant tension that only showed internally. Sometimes, Sakura wondered even if there was some sort of tension at all, if perhaps Sasuke took so long to give up because he was turning a deaf ear to anything other than "his mission" rather than thinking about it and choosing the wrong path. He knew that was not the case, but disdain and contempt are difficult emotions to handle, especially if you have been making excuses for yourself all your life. Which was the case with Sakura every time Sasuke was involved.

"I really need to check it out, Sasuke," she said, trying to bury the need to apologize deep in her fragile, damaged soul, making an effort in changing the way she used to called him. She was no longer that girl, but for some reason, she only wanted to comfort him. "I know it hurts."

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly, looking at the ground and finally at the light of the lantern. Sakura moved the light around to inspect the condition of the pupil, iris, and eye muscle after how much he had worn it out during the War, and after months of superfluous medical care by some physician who gave a damn about the eye health of the Uchiha.

She saw the small veins that irrigated his eyes broken from the strain.

“Even if I tried, I wouldn’t be able to cast a genjutsu on you right now,” he suddenly said.

Sakura blinked a few times. The deep voice of Sasuke had broken the sepulchral silence of the room. She moved her light away from him slightly, trying to figure out what he meant. “I think you could, we both know that.” _You did it in the past and act like it was nothing._

“No. You are looking into my eyes, but at the same time, you aren’t.”

She stared, frowning. “What do you mean, Sasuke?”

The topic was down even before he brought it. It really didn’t matter, and she didn’t push it. In the past, she would have.

"I'm sorry," he repeated all of sudden, imitating the situation they had had for months in the Valley of the End. When he looked at her, she understood what he meant by ‘looking but at the same time, not.’ His black hair was one with the dark color of the wall behind him. His eyes were empty, as usual.

"I'm not here for that," she instantly said, regretting it as soon as she said it. Not for what she said, which was true, but for the speed of her reply revealed that it was something she had practiced many times in front of the mirror. "Nor for the tea. I'm here because Tsunade wanted me here.”

"Tsunade didn't want you here. I insisted, Sakura."

Her name in his lips sounded like an accusation. Her stomach twisted. It killed her that it felt better him wanting her there than Tsunade, even if it was to do a job. But she couldn’t help but ask, “Why?”

He stared. He was lying, for sure. 

She cursed and looked away, sitting on her feet on the couch and turning off the light of the small lintern. She could swear he’d never hear her curse.

“Don’t play with me, Uchiha Sasuke. I’m not that insecure little girl anymore. Fucking don’t.”

He didn’t talk. She clenched her firsts. She hadn’t been there that long, and he was already crawling under her skin and making her cry want to cry. “Being a human is so fucking hard, I can’t stand how are you so good at not being it.”

She was like an angry wave and he was the stone she would collide to every time.

“You’re still mad at me,” he said as a fact.

She fell back, sitting on her butt, gesturing with her hands like it was obvious.

“Your angry calm. That’s what I can’t stand above all.”

“And that’s news to you, Sakura?”

She glanced at him.

“When you know me as kids, I was like this. I’ve never lied to you.”

His dark eyes were scrutinizing her. That’s when finally, she looked away. It was too much. She couldn’t contain the tears in her eyes anymore.

“Silly of me, thinking you could grow up to love me. To love anything at all.”

From a side glance, she found in his eyes what she thought was pity. She felt her mouth dry.

“Sometimes, I hated you. Most of the time. And I wished you hated me back. Just to know you had any feelings for me.”

She despised the voice she had when she was trying so hard not to cry but at the same time it was impossible for her to speak like a normal human being. It was a thin voice, made out of glass, a high-pitched whisper she detested, but couldn’t control.

“And then you tried to kill me. But it was not passionate. It didn’t even had a meaning. You were trying to get me out of the way,” she whispered. “Sometimes I feel like… there’s not really a point on anything I do with you. Not with you, not with anyone.”

“Sometimes I feel the same way, too,” he quietly said.

She opened her eyes; she didn’t even realized she had them closed. Sasuke had whispered too, but his voice continued being motionless.

“You do?” she asked him, in this low voice that was creating an atmosphere, a globe around them made just for them.

“You think I don’t understand you, but I do. These months made me realise… we are not as different as you think,” he said, pursing his lips. “You know what my goal was. And I know how you felt about the person I used to be,” he said while putting his elbows on his knees and crossing his hands in front of his face, an action he used to do when he was thinking as a kid, Sakura recalled, “but that person is not me anymore.”

“And the Sakura you knew is dead, too.”

He looked up. His words woke her up from the spellbound dream he was so good at putting her in. No, she wasn’t anything like him.

“But you are wrong in that, you know. You weren’t her purpose. Konoha’s people was. And it will always be.”

He looked at her intensely for a few seconds, and then a smirk started to form on the side of his mouth. Sakura’s face was pure confusion. 

“You have spent way to much time with Naruto,” was the only thing he said.

She waited. She felt like she could choose now: the path of anger, in which she could never forgive him and just had to cure him and go out, or the path of forgiveness, continuing his attempt of an informal talk. All smiles and soft jokes. Act like nothing happened. 

“I had to _put up_ with the time with Naruto, believe me,” she finally replied. 

His smirk became bigger at her pun and she couldn’t stand to watch how beautiful he had become over the years and how relaxed he looked around her. Karma wasn’t doing a very well job punishing him for his sins in the aesthetic area.

To distract herself, she got up again and regain her position. “Let’s do this, alright?” 

She lit up the lintern for the second time, pointed it at his eyes and started to plan the way she would perform the healing in her mind. He obliged, turning just enough for her to be comfortable. 

“I think it’s too late,” he whispered, interrupting her thoughts.

“No, it’s not. They’re just some vessels which…”

“I wasn’t talking about the sharingan.”

She squinted, waiting for more information.

“Sometimes I think it’s too late for me, Sakura.” 

“It’s so not,” she instantly replied, again, overly fast. Overly eager. Overly forgiving.

She swallowed, thinking about how to approach the subject. Again, she sat on her heels, but this time, she didn’t move away from him. 

“Maybe… maybe all this time, you saw people as a mean to get things. Maybe the key is to think that people are a purpose themselves.”

Sasuke stared. It seems her words were getting through to him. Sasuke flashed a minimal smile, similar to the previous one, showing her he was actually listening, and this made Sakura smile broadly for the first time. His gaze moved from her eyes to her hair, which was tied up in a ponytail. She had let it grow long those few months he was in jail, maybe unconsciously. Maybe not.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said, looking away.

"You have to give people a chance," Sakura continued. "If they see you interested, they will want to give you one too.” 

"Would you also give it to me?" he asked, a hint of something in his voice. 

She was silent for a moment. "Of course I am. Am I not here right now?" 

Then, Sasuke did last thing on earth Sakura expected him to do. Slowly, he moved his hand and reached hers, which was upon her knee. 

"No, Sakura. Will you give it to me?" he says looking at her intently. 

Sakura's heart shrinked.

Seconds tickled by. Her answer didn’t take long, like her others. A woman of impulse, she was.

"Yes.”

Sasuke stand up while looking into her eyes. The two steps he took to, Sakura resound in her chest like drum beats.

Then he leaned. His eyes were open when his lips touch her. He wouldn’t trust her that much, not yet. Or maybe he was just trying to see her reaction, to understand the truthfulness of it. Maybe it was both.

And perhaps that explains why neither of the two expected the way Sakura reacted.

She reached for his face in an instant, cupping his jaw and pulling him closer. _Fuck him,_ was all her reptilian brain was able to mutter. _Fuck him,_ he looked good. _Fuck him,_ he was looking at her with more emotion she has ever seen in that face of his. _Fuck him,_ he _asked_ for it.

He made a sound inside his throat she had never heard him make, and she smirked a little inside the kiss. When she opened her eyes, he was smiling a bit too.

***

She saw Sasuke a few times after that evening in the next days. They didn’t talk about the past again. 

It was incredible how difficult it was for the upper echelons to reach a decision about Sasuke's departure and mission. Some dates were marked as official until the actual timelines came and he wasn't going, so the weeks were passing by with Sasuke still in Konoha. 

She continued meeting Naruto and she continued meeting him. They wouldn't talk about each other, not yet. Everytime she brought the subject back, they both delicately put it aside. War was also good at making people divert some topics, she thought. She tried really hard not to think about the other when she was with them.

With Sasuke, things moved slowly. Really slowly. The first time she tried to do something with him, it was maybe the second or the third time they met, as always, in Sasuke's house. 

They were both sitting on the couch. This time, she was actually curing him, transmitting green chakra into the damaged area of his abs, trying to erase the ugly scars the medics of Konoha would refuse to cure.

He had his eyes closed. His breathing was even.

But Sakura could felt a pressure touching her thigh that wasn’t going away. She flushed when she realised what it was, but he continued showing no emotions whatsoever.

When she finished with her abs, she decided to continue helping him, and put her hand just upon his groin.

The reaction was instant. He took her wrist in his hand before she even had time to blink. "Sak-" he cleared his throat. "Sakura. We should..."

She instantly stopped, not having much a choice anyway. "What?" she brayed, a slightly annoyed tone in her voice. 

He looked at her in the eye. Her other hand was moving slowly upwards his thigh, trying to feel him through his clothes.

That was the thing with Sasuke. 

She was lacking of Naruto’s fire, and she hated herself for comparing them, but she unconsciously did everytime she was with them. 

Sasuke cared… in his unusual ways. In the way he cooked dinner for her, but didn’t came to any type of social gatherings. In the way he would look at her hair, lost for a moment, just admiring it like he admire the sun going down. But, as usual with Sasuke, it was not enough. She wanted  _ more.  _ And she never thought she would be tired of waiting, but she was starting to be.

She didn’t fuck him that time, or the next time after that.

In fact, it was a solid month after their first encounter. She didn’t want to think about how wrong was everything she was doing, going to Naruto’s place to fuck him after Sasuke got her all riled up. She didn’t think of Sasuke when she was with Naruto, but still. 

That night, she had went for a few drinks with Naruto and the rest of the group after going to Konoha’s annual festival, which has been postponed until then. It was quite a different night from the rest: they were all dressed up, Konoha was exultant, and Naruto was constantly looking at her and her yukata. Sasuke, as usual, wasn’t there, and Naruto had been teasing her for the whole night, ninja style. A adventurous hand under the table doing circles with its thumb on the exposed skin that her skirt showed. Later, a hand on her back, lining her coccyx with his index finger. A few kisses on the corridor that led to the bathrooms that were nasty and naughty as only kisses on a bar at that hour of the night could be.

She was all bothered and hot and no, she didn’t want to go home yet.

And it was all kinds of wrong and inappropriate and when she knocked on Sasuke’s door later that night, his sleepy face showed exactly that.

“What are you doing here, Sakura?” he said to her in that deep disapproving tone she was used to.

“I couldn’t sleep,” she lied.

“So you went to a bar?”

She grinned, amused. His sense of smell was on point. “Maybe. And now I’m here. Gonna let me in?” she said, bold.

He considered her for several moments, and then opened the door wider for her to come in. If he considered rude her way of throwing her zori at the entrance, he didn’t comment on it.

She boldly went to the kitchen and leaned on the encounter. He followed her, without commenting a word. His hair looked baffled, and so unbelievably sexy it hurt.

“So?” he asked.

“So what?”

“Why are you here?”

She looked at him for some time. 

He rolled his eyes, sighing her name. Her head was buzzing from excitement. She would be lying to herself if she said she was unprepared, or not knowing what she was doing there. She knew it perfectly, the slim between her legs proving it.

“... to talk?” she answered, somewhat late. 

He raised an eyebrow. “About?”

She licked her lips, amused. 

“We’re seventeen now,” she said. He looked at her plainly. “Why don’t we try to act like it?”

He passed a hand through his locks. His black cotton shirt sketch to allow his muscles to do that.

“Are we going to pretend we are typical seventeen year olds?” he said.

“Can’t we, for tonight?”

It should disgust Sakura how pushy she was being, but it didn’t. For some reason, she couldn't find it in her self to care. She just wanted… that little more he wasn’t giving her.

He stared at her. It had been a month. He knew as much as her, and for the way his gaze darkened, he did wanted it as much as her.

“Go upstairs. Wait for me in my room.”

***

And as he said, she just stood there, in the middle of Sasuke’s room.

What wouldn't her 13-year-old self have given to be where her current self was at that time. She looked around, trying to capture as much information as possible, trying to learn a little bit more about Sasuke's core, his greatest intimacy. Sasuke's room did not reveal much, however. A comforter stood beneath a window that allowed no light to pass through at that time of day in the absence of any. At some point, Sasuke had lit the lamp above the only bedside table in his room. A single man's bedside sigle’s table. It seemed logical.

She noticed Sasuke approaching her, but did not turn away. Though she was no virgin in sex, just the opposite of late, she felt a bit nervous. It was years and years of accumulated sexual frustration with the very man behind her, who was about to touch her, to fuck her against the mattress, and in the air and on the floor and against the wall if possible. A chill ran down her back when she felt his breath crashing against the back of her neck, cold, like all of him. A shy but steady hand began to lower her yukata, dragging it over her shoulder. He began with one and continued with the other, slowly opening it, unwrapping it before him. When the yukata fell at her waist, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her and deftly untied the knot that tied her clothing to her body. Like a flower stripping in winter, Sakura's dress fell at her feet without making a sound. She wasn’t wearing any panties, because she knew that that night, one way or another, she wouldn’t need them.

A single finger began to descend from her neck down her spine. She got goosebumps. He was touching her, finally. And a single caress felt like a trail of snow making its way down her back. On a sentimental level it was painful, but on the level of being alive... she felt more alive than ever.

“You’re not as ounce of insecure anymore,” he said, recalling her words from before, as a matter of fact. “I knew, from the time I saw you arrive to the battle against Madara.”

Fuck, she was wet.

“You got me half-hard just by looking at you.” More wetness. 

She felt his hand on her hip. He was being soft, but his hands were not. She could feel the cays of chidori cuts in certain places on his fingers, but it was not uncomfortable. Actually, she liked it. She loved it.

He nuzzles her hair, smelling deeply at her neck, his lips brushing her nape, the back of her ear.

With one motion, Sasuke turned her around, facing him.

Sakura kept her eyes on him as long as she could. His hair fell over his eyes and almost reached his broad shoulders. He was looking at her intently, as if they were in the middle of a fight and he was expecting her to do something but did not trust her to be able to do it. She would prove him wrong, and she just needed a chance to do so.

Sasuke raised his hand and directed his thumb to Sakura's mouth, the rest of his hand cupping her cheek. He stroked her lower lip, noting its soft, fluffy texture. After losing her clothes in front of him, which affected her less than she thought, Sakura dared to put Sasuke's finger in her mouth, poking it between her teeth and then holding it between her lips and wrapping it with her warm tongue. Sasuke looked up from her mouth to her eyes, Sakura wanted to believe his look was almost surprised, and moved it back to watch her mouth. Again, he moved her as he pleased and deposited her on the bed, crawling on top of her.

Sakura would lie if she did not say that the situation excited her at supreme levels. She, in his bed, completely naked, her nipples hard and her curls wet of just watching him watching her.  _ Fuck _ , she was constantly thinking. Those black eyes. That sharp jawline. His nose, his hair, his frame... He was beautiful. Just like a god. And a god that was about to fuck her into oblivion.

He didn’t kiss her this time. He put the finger that she was licking before inside her pulsating pussy and his mouth on her neck, his tongue licking, his teeth biting. Her mouth opened, breathless, making no sound but exiting all the air in her lungs.

She begged. Her voice sounded needy, almost like a whine, but she found she didn’t care. She didn't care that he thought he was doing her a favor. She didn't care that he felt sorry for her, that he thought she was pathetic and weak. She just wanted to fuck him and use his body to come, and then leave the way she came. She wouldn’t ask for more.

He started to move his fingers inside her. Up, up, up. He never stopped licking and kissing her neck, living marks. Of course Sasuke was one of those, marking her body as if it were his. Another thing she didn't care about. Her body was not going to stop being her own because a few marks, which she would heal by simply rubbing them with her healing chakra, would baptize her skin white.

She unconsciously moved her hand to cup her breast. Next thing she knew, her hand was pinned to the bed, and Sasuke’s hand was not inside her anymore. She whined like a little girl, and he just looked her in the eye. _ No, you are not allowed to touch you, I’m the only one able to make you feel good tonight,  _ he was saying with his dark orbs. He squeezed her wrist a little, not hurting her but just as a matter of a warning. So, one of those too. Okay.

He continued his ministrations, and she felt something incomprehensibly hot coiling at the bottom of her stomach. And it was getting hotter and tighter.

He moved his fingers out, the pads of them all stroking her sex in little circles. Fuck, that felt good. But she had been so close, and she could come a lot of times, and she only wanted to...

“You are only allowed to come when you deserve it.” 

“What?” she breathed, too confused and fogged to understand.

He didn’t answer because his mouth was now at her breast, sucking it a little to hard, a little to painful, but the pain was mixed with what he was doing between her legs, and he looked hungry, like he's been starving too long, like she opened a gate and now there was no door.

She tangled her fingers in his dark locks. Then his hands left her center, and they are in her hips, punishing fingers digging in her skin as he replace his fingers with his cock, rubbing himself between her folds but not stopping his assault on her nipples, because it’s his nature to take, and then to take some more, and continuing taking until there’s nothing left. And it should make her sad, or frightened, or both, but she could only feel, and if she closed her eyes, everything seemed to make sense — the sensations, the old Sakura, the new Sakura, the old Sasuke, the new Sasuke, her back arching off the bed—

He slid inside her without a warning but a groan low in his throat. She watched, her gaze unfocused, how he had pulled his pants down his knees. It wasn’t painful because her slick was coating the top of her thighs, and because the way his fingers prepared her from him earlier, and because her practise with Naruto. She wanted to laugh.

He bottomed out and then slipped out just to enter her roughly. She moaned and after a couple of thrusts, she tangled her legs behind his ass, getting just the right angle. But he didn’t seem to care. He just pushed and pushed, and she could see stars, and if she opened her eyes, she could see him looking at her, a drop of sweat going down his temple - because surprisingly, Sasuke Uchiha was able to sweat.

His dick was pistoning in and out of her steadily, in hard but long moves, when he said: “This is what you wanted, didn’t you?”

And she would love to retort something intelligent back, but she could only open her mouth and try not to scream, just trying to breath while he could form coherent sentences while his pubic bone was rubbing so deliciously to her clit, so she just nodded, because it was true, or maybe it was true in the past and she didn’t want to think about it anymore. 

She was so close. She needed just that little bit of extra stimulation. He was like a puppet master, pulling her all the right strings except one. He was not letting her pull that special one, either.

“Do you deserve it, Sakura? Do you deserve to come? Would you do anything for it?”

And then he was flipping her on her stomach, making her back bend in an impossible angle that was just possible because years of hard training and an exquisite flexibility. When he entered her, he hoovered above her enough to slid a hand below her belly and touch her clit in lazy circles, so different from the way he was fucking from behind.

“Yes, fuck, please, please, yes, I do, please…” Her mind was rallying, she didn’t know what she was saying anymore, but he wasn’t… he wasn’t giving it to her, what she wanted the most. Did he wanted her to beg some more? To tell him she loved him? She did, still. Even if she tried to hide it behind a curtain of hormones and a crazy sexual drive. “Tell me… please… what do I have to…-”

“Stop fucking Naruto.”

Her mouth gaped and she tasted the bed sheets, her mind and body in shock because of his words, but he fucked her harder, making her move slightly to the head of the bed, made her nipples rub the fabric. He knew. And he fucked her nevertheless. 

“And only come for me.”

Without her knowing, his hand started going crazy on her clit, pressing it with just the right force, with the right speed, like he knew all along what she liked, but was refraining from doing it. That, combined with all the strokes with which he was digging her to the mattress, made her come without control of her own body. She tried to contain it, to move back, but it was too late. It was a mind-blowing orgasm that shattered the very base of her being. He pulled out to put a big load of cum on her butlocks and lower back.

“Now, Sakura,” he said, his chest going up and down when she looked back at him, “lick me clean.”

***

They were supposed to meet the next day, Team 7. Of course, Sasuke didn’t make an appearance, and Kakashi was late. But when he appeared, he stared at Sakura for a moment too long while Naruto was rambling him about timelines.  _ You aren’t that better either, Naruto. _

When Naruto started to walk ahead of them to Ichiraku's, she followed. Kakashi wasn’t moving from his spot. 

She moved her glare to him, frowning. She had never seen him so surprised before. When he looked away, it felt like he couldn't stand to see her, and when they reached Ichiraku's - which now had four solid walls and a door, Kakashi hold her upper arm tightly, almost bruising her. 

“Do you want to cause the fucking Fifth Shinobi World War?” he spatted to her, scowling, his eyes…

They were formidable.

“Why would you say that?” she asked back, shocked.

“You’ve been with  _ both _ of them? Are you crazy?” 

Sakura wide-opened her eyes. She gaped, just about to say something, but shut her mouth again.

“You know how fragile everything is right now. You know how impulsive those two are. What are you playing?”

“How-”

“I’ve been smelling Naruto on you for weeks. And now you smell like him.”

She hold the door knob tightly. “That’s none of your business, Kakashi. Or is it the ones that fuck their friends are scum, too?” she hissed, hot anger, as intense as her desire those past weeks, boiling inside her. 

His infuriating eyes led to just really tired ones. He shook his head. “Tell Naruto I’m not hungry anymore.”

“Kakashi, I-” she tried to say, knowing she had gone too far.

“You may be a war hero and can walk proudly with those too, Sakura, but you’re just a kid,” he said before turning back and losing himself in the mass of people. Sakura stared at his nape before she couldn’t do it anymore.

When she entered, Naruto had already order his and her favorite dishes and it was waiting for her in the bar counter. He smiled at her, and she couldn’t help but smile back.

Maybe she was just a seventeen year old.

**Author's Note:**

> A comment? A kudos? A bookmark? Everything is welcome. <3  
> Also, in case you want to read more smut, in this case Kakasaku, you can check out [this other fic of mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915918)


End file.
